


Going to sleep alone

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Harem, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: It's pretty common for you to fall asleep with a member of your demon harem by your side, but this is what happens when you try to get a little sleep in by yourself...
Relationships: Azazel/Cerberus/The Helltaker/Judgement/Justice/Lucifer/Malina/Modeus/Pandemonica/Zdrada (Helltaker), Reader/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Going to sleep alone

One long day of spending time with each-member of your wonderful demon harem, and you can safely say you're tired. Mercifully, the girls don't tend to follow you to bed without provocation. And this is how you find yourself in your colossal bed designed for a house-load of people. Simply lying down, and resting your head upon a fluffy pillow.

A few minutes of peace are all you get, when you hear the cracking of your bedroom door. You force a smile, and sit up to look in the direction of your guest. Poking her head through the door is none other than Malina. “Busy?” She asks as she scans the room, probably looking for one of the other girls. Despite wanting to rest alone for a little while, you don't quite have the heart to say as much. “Nope, want to join me?” You offer.

No sooner did you speak, then she enters the room. In one hand is her Nintendo Switch, and the other a large bottle of vodka. She places the bottle of vodka on the nearest side table. Then, with ease she is quickly on the bed. You expect her to get herself comfortable beside you, but no. Instead, she nestles herself between your legs, and leans her back against your chest. Her hair tickles your chin, and you damn near impale yourself on her small yet sharp horns. 

You can't help it, you instinctively wrap an arm around her stomach, almost as if securing her in place. “So what are you playing?” You ask, moving your head to glance at her screen. It is the title screen for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. “I thought you already beat this?” You ask, a little confused. She nods, almost impaling you again. “DLC.” She says casually. 

Well, you can't argue with that. You watch as she navigates the menu, and roll your eyes as she selects the most punishing of settings. You learned early on that there's no point in talking her into trying it on a lower setting first. “You have a locked team of units then.” She says aloud, looking through her deployment screen. “This might actually be tough.” She says, and you can hear the excitement lacing her voice. 

While you're more a fan of playing games than watching others do so, it is quite fun watching Malina get a little frustrated at the game. Claude, the young guy with the yellow cloak gets taken out by a cheeky ambush of the A.I.'s part. What can only be described as a grumble escapes your partner, and she reaches out to grab her vodka. She doesn't even bother to pour a glass, and simply takes a long swig straight from the bottle. It still impresses you how she can manage that.

“Divine pulse, to think I'd have to rely on it.” Malina complains, pressing a button to restart her turn. “It's in the game for a reason.” You say soothingly, giving her a light squeeze. She let's out a cute huff, but otherwise stays silent. Her focus is back on the game, and you simply watch.

Twenty minutes of carefully inching her forces forward, and she finally cleans up the map. She's rewarded with a cutscene, introducing her to the new members of her team. The moment she's able, she saves the game, and powers down the console. “Done?” You ask. “Needs to recharge.” She responds, putting the console on the small side-table where her vodka lies. 

Curiously, she doesn't plug her Switch into anything. You're about to point this out, when she turns over to face you. “Could have just said you're tired.” You say with a chuckle. Her face scrunches up slightly, and she mutters something incoherent. She buries her face in the nape of your neck, and you allow yourself to close your eyes. 

You're quite prepared to blissfully rest a while, when the scent of smoke assaults your nostrils. Not just any smoke, but the nicotine laced kind. “This is where you're hiding Malinka.” The teasing tones of Zdrada say from the door. A quick glance over, and there she stands, staring at the pair of you with an odd look. “Evening Zdrada.” You greet lazily, and you hear Malina's voice mumbled something into you. She doesn't bother to move.

“Giving any of us special treatment is bad for you, you know.” Zdrada says threateningly, taking a deep drag of her cigarette. “Put that out, then you can join us if you want.” You explain. It's a surprise when instead of an argument, she simply puts out her cigarette, and walks up to the side of the bed. She slides in easily, and soon has her arms wrapped around your own. A slight motion, and she pushes her breasts into you. 

The temptation to call her a good girl is strong, but you quickly remind yourself she's not Cerberus. “Everyone's welcome.” You opt to say instead, and feel both girls give you a squeeze from their relative positions. It's nice to be coddled by two girls at once, and seldom happens other than when you're pampering Cerberus. 

A throat clearing cough from the door grabs your attention once more. Standing in the doorway holding a steaming hot cup of coffee is none other than Pandemonica. The smirk gracing her features telling you she's had her caffeine dose already. “Zdrada dear, I believe we were going to let off some stress yes?” She asks the demon currently clinging to your arm, who lets out a yawn. “Plans changed.” She says simply, and Pandemonica face flashes with anger, if only for a second.   
Momentarily you fear for Zdrada's safety, when Pandemonica downs her coffee in one quick action.

“Very well, I hope you realize the next time you anger me both of you will suffer all the greater for it.” She explains calmly. She then approaches the bed, and rolls in. Zdrada makes to protest, when Pandemonica's arms wrap around her waist, cutting her off. “I'm still going to play with you.” She whispers ominously, causing Zdrada to shiver in delight. “Keep it down at least.” Malina protests, turning her head to face away from the other demons. 

A lull in the demons' actions, and you finally allow yourself to relax. Your eyes close, and you gently rub Malina's back as you hold her. The door open, prompting you to look over again. Standing there in a state of awe is Modeus. “L-l-l-l-” She stutters to get her words out, though it doesn't take a lot of effort to guess what she's saying. “Very lewd.” Another voice says from behind, followed by the tell-tale sounds of pen on paper. 

“Come on in girls.” You say softly, and grumbling from Malina accompanies it. Nevertheless, in enter both Modeus and Azazel. Both look flustered, though in very different ways. “So lewd...” Modeus finally says, her cheeks positively aflame. That does not deter her however from entering the bed. Her hand wanders over Malina's back, before taking your own hand and gripping it tight. You flash her a smile, though she averts her eyes. A second later, and Azazel is behind Modeus. She wraps her arms around the lustful demon, effectively spooning her. “It's only for research.” She says for no-one's benefit but her own as Modeus flinches. It seems to work and she's calmed. 

The bed is awfully crowded at this point, and apparently it's about to get even worse. “So, this is where everyone wandered off to.” Lucifer herself comments, looking unimpressed as she gives her wine glass a quick swish. Just then, three blurs run past her. The three figures quickly surround the bed, and look at the pile of bodies atop of it. Their tails wag furiously, and they speak as one. “Can we come? Can we?” They ask excitedly. You're pretty sure no matter what you say they'll do as they please. “Just be gentle.” You caution, and the three over-eager demons jump on the bed.

A chorus of protests quickly die down as the triple demon settles down, cuddling up to various other members of the harem. “Azazel, move over.” You hear Lucifer order, and the weight to the right of you feels greater as she obeys. Lucifer herself enters the bed, and drapes an arm across the fallen angel. You raise a questioning brow at her. “Quiet, we're all doing it after all.” She answers your silent question, and you're nor about to probe further. 

“See, told you they'd all be here.” The cheery tones of Justice declare, and both the former and current high prosecutor enter the room. Notably, Judgement's large horns are wrapped in foam. “We're just gonna hop on in, more the merrier right?” Justice asks rhetorically, moving to get into bed behind Lucifer. “That's alright with you right?” Judgement asks, looking at you cutely. “Of course.” You answer, it wouldn't be fair for her to be the only one not with them after all. 

With care as not to hurt either Zdrada or Pandemonica, she sides into bed beside them. You choose to ignore where Pandemonica's hand is currently hiding, and shoot Judgement a wink. She smiles back, and cuddles into Pandemonica's back, causing the demon to stop her hand movements. Soon enough, everything settles down. Your gifted with the sound of your demon harem breathing softly in sleep, with occasional snores from Cerberus.

It's a rare a joyous moment when your entire harem can enjoy themselves, and you're about ready to drift into sleep yourself. Except, you feel like someone is missing...

A wet, almost sloppy sound resonates from the foot of the bed, and you spy a familiar looking purple portal. Staring at you in her red suit is Beelzebub, who grins. “That looks comfy” She comments quietly, apparently not wishing to wake anyone. “It is, want me to see if Lucy's willing to forgive you yet?” You ask just as quietly, though not quietly enough. “Tell the fly to buzz-off.” Lucifer says in a half-asleep state. Beelzebub chuckles. “As expected, oh well.” She responds, seemingly unfazed by the comment. “Goodnight, do join me in the Abyss again if you want some real fun.” She says in farewell, but before her portal can close; she makes a point of pushing her breasts up in an inviting manner. 

“Don't you dare, it took enough effort to pull you out last time.” Lucifer warns from her spot, now much more awake. “I already promised.” You remind her, and she seems to take your word. Free of any further interruptions, or at least you hope. You close your eyes, and finally fall asleep.

One thing you definitely found out this night: Falling asleep surrounded by your demon harem rules.


End file.
